The Chamber of Holocrons
by Yin Blaze
Summary: When a Gray Jedi gets trapped in a vault of holocrons, each containing the essence of a famous Jedi or Sith, for all eternity, can things possibly end well for his sanity? The fourth wall will never be the same again! THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER STAR WARS!


The Chamber of Holocrons

Chapter 1: Trapped!

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, and was written at 12 o'clock at night. Pardon it if it is shoddy, and doesn't have a very good plotline. I will continue this story if at least 5 people tell me to, via review. Anyway, hopefully, when I'm done, the fourth wall will be no more! Muahahaha!

Disclaimer: No Star Wars characters, places, items, or concepts belong to me. Nephilles does, cause he's a fan character.

Now, let the chaos begin!

Nephilles looked at the navicomputer. He looked at it some more. He looked at it even more.

"Why am I looking at this navicomputer? And do the audience even know who I am?" Nephilles asked _**THE AUTHOR.**_

"Oh! Right. READY THE FLASHBACK!" _**THE AUTHOR**_ directed.

It was a dark and stormy night. A man in a black tunic and pants, trimmed crimson red, walked into a bar on Coruscant. He wore black a hooded cape. And gloves and boots of the same color. Under close examination, he had short, pure black hair, and crimson red eyes. His skin was pale, and he had a small scar running vertically over his left eye. This was Nephilles Marak Storm, an unaligned, or gray, Jedi.

Nephilles felt a presence in the corner of the bar. He turned to see another man, hooded and cloaked as he was. The man motioned for him to come over. Nephilles walked over cautiously.

"You. Are you a Jedi?" The man asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" Nephilles responded.

"Because I know something any Jedi, or even Sith, would want to know." The man said.

"Sounds interesting enough, but that doesn't make me a force user. What's this secret, and how much will you charge me for it. I know this galaxy. Secrets are never free." Nephilles said.

"5000 credits." The man said simply.

"5000?! Must be some secret." Nephilles said.

~Hmmm… If he tells me something worthless, I can always take my money back by force.~ Nephilles thought.

"Fine." Nephilles said, handing the man the credits.

"You've chosen well." The man said, sitting up. "News is, scouts have discovered a stockpile of ancient Jedi and Sith holocrons, locked up in some ancient vault on Hoth. They even gave rough coordinates before they vanished without a trace." The man whispered in Nephilles' ear.

Suddenly, time froze. "How the bloody hell did he whisper in my ear? I had my hood up!" Nephilles asked _**THE AUTHOR.**_

"Don't ask questions!" _**THE AUTHOR**_ replied.

"Fine." Nephilles said nonchalantly, time returning to normal again.

"Alright, give me these coordinates." Nephilles said, taking a data pad off his belt.

"Here." The man said, typing in some numbers.

"Good." Nephilles said.

~I may have lost some money, but if what he says is true, then under the holocrons' guidance, I can become the most powerful JedI in the world!~ Nephilles thought to himself.

The next day, Nephilles was once again looking at his ship's navicomputer. He was close to Hoth now. He pulled back a lever. The stars blurred back into vision as he dropped out of hyperspace. He plotted his trajectory for the coordinates given by the mysterious man in the bar.

Minutes later, he swooped out of a valley. A large, icy, plateau came into view.

"That should be the holocron storage vault." He said to himself, expertly landing his small craft. A landing ramp opened, and he strode out, wearing a heavy thermal coat. "Let's see…" He murmured, his voice drowned out by high winds. He probed the plateau, and found what he was looking for.

A depression. A tunnel. And most importantly…

A door.

Nephilles walked up to the door. It was covered in years of constant snow, but it was there. Nephilles tore the snow aside, revealing the stone architecture. He pressed down on a panel in the center of the door. The door groaned open on fractured stone hinges.

~Heh. Those scouts must have already blasted their way in.~ Nephilles thought, continuing down the corridor. The door shut behind him. Soon he came to a second door. ~Durasteel.~ Nephilles thought. He opened it in the same way. He walked into the dusty chamber.

Clang.

~Curses! I should have known the doors would lock!~ He thought. He pulled a small metal cylinder off his belt, and triggered a cyan blue light saber. He began cutting at the door.

Suddenly his saber bounced off, de-activated, and flew across the room.

"DAMN! Cortosis!" He shouted angrily. He now realized the bleak truth that he was trapped.

Trapped? Yes. Alone? No. He had _**THE AUTHOR**_ to keep him company, but also…

Laughing filled the chamber. A sealed box suddenly opened, and a small gold polyhedron floated out.

"Huh?" Nephilles wondered, pulling his saber to his hand and igniting it.

A hologram projected out of the holocron, for that was what is was.

"Nice going, kid. Seems you've gotten yourself stuck here like the others." Said the hologram. It appeared to be a man wearing a dark colored robe and hooded cloak, along with a lighter shade of armor, gauntlets, and a strange mask with a slit for vision.

"Is that who I think it is?" Asked Nephilles.

"If you thought I was Darth Revan, then you were correct." Said Revan.

Me: DUN DUN DUN! What will happen to Nephilles, and does anyone give enough of a crap to find out?

In case you were too lazy to read the intro, NO STAR WARS CHARACTERS, TERMS, PLACES, OR IDEAS BELONG TO ME. NEPHILLES IS A FAN CHARACTER.


End file.
